High School Princesses (Based on the Disney Princesses)
by BlazingWolfLove
Summary: We will follow the lives of seven different princesses as they go through high school. Elsa and Anna face the fear of falling in love. Belle hides her secret life from everyone. Merida has trouble at home, being faced with abuse and neglect. Rapunzel finding her own way through high school. Ariel losing her best friend trying to protect her secret and Aurora with her evil plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well I actually wanted to try this idea out. My friends and I were talking about it one day and well I decided that it would be a great idea to create a story like this. So let me start by saying this story is created by me and some friends. We decided in different points of view, so we created seven different ones. We know it can get a little complicated but we wanted to tell you about the other characters thoughts and why they did what they did. Plus they wanted to get into the story as well. :) Anyways the seven characters we choose were Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Belle, Ariel, and Aurora. I know it can get confusing and complicated with many points of view but we thought it would be fun and exciting to get to know different characters and how they live. So Elsa shall start us off and we will go on with that. Whatever order they come out as that's how the story shall go by. The story shall be based on this century 2014 and well that's all I got to say, well for now. Hope you enjoy. :) **

Elsa's point of view: Chapter One

The sun is blocked by large gray clouds making the day look gloomy and cold. The wind picks up sending shivers down my spine as it touches my bare skin.

I quickly grab the blankets again, wrapping them around me. Snuggling into them I lay in the warm cocoon. _Must I get out of bed? _I shake my head and let my eyes slowly close.

"Elsa!" Abruptly I open my eyes and watch Anna scowl me, placing a hand on her hip and coxing it to the side. Her red hair is in two braids and she wears a forest green knitted sweater with dark blue jeans and a pair of knee high brown boots. "Ugh. Leave me alone." Her deep blue eyes narrow as her lips set on to a tight line. "Up, Elsa. Now!"

I throw the covers up to my eyes, blocking the sight of my little sister. Ignoring her as I snuggle in deeper into my blankets and I let out a soft sigh knowing that Anna will find a way to get me up.

_She is just so damn bossy. _My eyes open wide as I feel the cool wind prick at my skin as I realize the covers have been drawn away from me leaving me exposed to the cold air. "Anna!"

"It was the only way I could get you out of bed. Or would you have preferred the icy cold water?" She tilts her head cocking me a sly smile as her eyes shine with humor and glee.

I narrow my eyes and shake my head, "no I wouldn't and let's hope that doesn't repeat itself." She lets out a soft giggle and nods. "Oh yes I remember how that went." Her eyes gleam with recognition of the memory. She shakes her head and begins to stalk off with a grin plastered on to her face, "and no, we wouldn't want that happening again at all. So I advise you begin to get dressed for school."

I grumble and sigh, rolling my eyes and sticking out my tongue after she walks out my door closing it behind her. "Gosh she is so bossy and to think she is my little sister."

* * *

I crawl out of bed feeling the hard wood floor under my feet. Cool, hard and smooth as I make my way towards my closet. It creaks with each step I take, announcing that I am awake and getting ready.

The sunlight slowly creeps through the clouds and into my window only to disappear into the thick gray blankets. I sigh rubbing my eyes and stifle a yawn as I slip into my light blue jeans, jumping from foot to foot trying to keep my balance.

_Damn jeans only get tighter and tighter as the years pass. _I stand straight buttoning my jeans and glance around my room.

To the right my twin bed claims the corner with three blankets crumpled up into one ball. Next to my bed stands a chestnut colored dresser with a small alarm and a violet colored lamp sitting on top of it. To the other side of the room a black desk leans against the soft blue colored walls. Sitting on top of the desk is a computer monitor and its desktop, showing a picture saved on the main screen of me, Anna and a soft paled colored fur ball in between us. Over by the window sill are two small flowers pots. In one grows a tall beautiful white carnation and in the other a bright pink orchid. Sitting in between the two flowers is a pale ginger kitten licking its white front paw as she lets out a soft rumbling sound from her throat.

"Pepper" The kitten looks up revealing its large green eyes and I smile walking over to her as I stare at her feeling love and adoration seep through me. I run my hand down her back, through her fur as she stands and elongates her small body, stretching out her back and tail. She continues purring and I smirk, "You love way to much attention girl."

Pepper only stares at me pleading with her green eyes to be touched once again. "Can't Anna say's I have to get ready." She stops purring and gives me this look saying _seriously? _I shrug and nod my head, so she jumps off the window and prances through the room, quickly disappearing into the shadows. _How do cats do that? _

I shake my head and shrug on my aqua blue sweater feeling the warmth radiate off of it and on to my skin.

"Ah yes, now that's better." I rub my arms making them warmer and I smile softly, hugging myself. I head towards the bathroom, switching on the light and gaze into the cool white tile walls as the mirror makes the exact same room come to life in itself.

I walk over to the plain white sink and turn the knob from the gray faucet, making the water run down into the sink and down the drain. I look up into the mirror and see two electric blue eyes stare right back at me. There swollen with lack of sleep and I rub them softly.

The platinum blonde hair, shown in the mirror, is tangled and messy making it look like a tangle of weeds. My skin is pale and looks dry. _Sheesh, don't I look like shit. Well it was a fun night either way, can't really complain._ I sigh shaking my head and grin grabbing my toothbrush and begin to brush my teeth.

I finish placing my hair into a tight bun and walk out of the bathroom heading towards my desk. I plant myself on to the leather chair swiveling it around and search for my phone.

* * *

"Ready yet?" I walk into the kitchen only to find an exasperated Anna sitting in the table with her arms folded.

I smile as I watch her look so desperate to get to school. "What's got you wanting to head to school already?" I look at her tilting my head with a grin and placing my hand on my hip.

She sighs and throws her hands up. "Come on Elsa! Let' just go already." She stands rolling her eyes and walks out the room. _Whoa okay then. Sheesh no need to over exaggerate. _

I roll my eyes and follow her out. "You still gotta tell me on the way over what's got ya all worked up to get to school."

We walk down the path and towards the drive way. For a strange reason I think it's got something to do with last night but I stay quiet wanting her to tell me.

I open the driver's side as Anna jumps into the passenger seat. "So?"

"So what?" I look at her with an annoyed look. "Seriously you're not going to tell me?"

"Elsa, please I don't want to talk about it." _Oh screw waiting until she tells me. _"Anna I know it's got something to do with last night."

She turns and looks at me, her eyes cast down a little as if embarrassed with what she's trying to hide. "Please I really don't want to- "Oh no you don't, now tell me Anna or I won't turn on the car."

She bites her lower lip as she looks down at the car floor. She fiddles with her fingers, intertwining them through each finger. "Anna, talk to me sis."

I place my hand on her lap trying to encourage her to speak up. She glances up at me and sighs, letting her fingers untangle and places her hand on top of mine. "I talked to Hans at the party last night."

My eyes widen as I stare into her deep blue eyes, feeling my skin prickle at the sound of his name and begin to remember of everything that pig did to Anna. I feel my skin get cold and the goose bumps begin to form.

I sigh removing my hand from under hers and place a loose hair behind my ear. "Anna, why did you talk to him again?"

She begins to chew on her lip and I realize I have begun to do the same. She turns to look at me, her face a mask of fear. "I know what he did to me was horrible Elsa but I- "No! Anna, Damn it! He used you then threw you away like some toy he didn't want anymore and you still want to be with him? Anna don't you see? He's only going to do it again."

She sighs with exasperation. "No Elsa, it's you who doesn't see how much I love him and he said he was wrong to leave me."

I can't hide my disappointment and anger anymore. "He hurt you Anna! He only used you to get close enough to the Plastic Cult and then cheated on you with Snow!"

I can see the anger in her eyes as they turn cold and hard, her fist clenched at the mention of Snow White's name. "He said she lied about that. That she only wanted to separate us."

"Anna are you kidding me?! He kissed her in front of everyone in the cafeteria while you ran out crying your eyes out into the bathroom!" She rolls her eyes as if I don't see the reason to why he did that and begins to speak in a soft calm voice as if speaking to an idiot.

"He did it only to keep Snow White's mouth shut about how me and him supposedly had sex." I look at her as if she's crazy. I feel my heart pounding trying to pop out of my chest as I listen to the ridicules excuse that fucker gave my little sister. What gets to me even more is the fact that she believed it.

"Anna! You can't be that stupid to actually believe that?" I can see the hurt in her eyes as I say the word stupid. I didn't mean it to come out that way but I'm so mad right now I didn't realize what I said until now. But I am not going to take that back now since it's the only word that describes this perfectly. "Seriously Anna, he isn't what you need."

"You have no idea what I need and what I don't need Elsa!" She climbs out of the car and slams the door beginning to walk away. "Anna! Come on seriously you can't let him take over your life like that."

She looks at me with hot tears brimming her eyes, "I love him, Elsa." I bite my lower lip feeling pained and my heart swells with hate, confusion, betrayal, and hurt. _Oh Anna, he is no good for you. He hurt you once I know he'll do it again._

I sigh closing my eyes and turn on the car. I slowly make my way next to curb, roll down the window and call out to Anna. "I'm sorry Anna. I just can't help thinking that he'll do something again." I watch as she tenses and wipes at her nose.

"He won't hurt me again Elsa; I can take care of myself. Why don't you trust me?" I wince as she says that and look into her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry Anna, it's just… I can't bear seeing you hurt again."

She makes a valid effort to smile and nods, "I know, but I can take care of myself." I smile back feeling relieved that he still isn't able to break our sister love.

"I trust you Anna. It's him I don't trust." She narrows her eyes and readjusts her bag, wiping her tears away. "Well I guess you're going to have to drive by yourself because I'm not going into a car with someone who's so hostile against my boyfriend."

She turns on her heels and walks off in a very fast pace headed towards school. "Anna!" She ignores me and continues on. I wince again and feel a pang of hurt course through my chest. I shake my head and sigh. _Great maybe he is going to somehow get in between me and Anna._

**Okay well how was it? Shall I continue with the many different lives of seven princesses who will be my star teenagers in a high school setting? If I do get feedback to continue then we will continue with Anna's point of view. No I will not start from the start. My friend will start from where she walks off away from Elsa's car. And yes I know seven different points of views can get pretty messy and complicated but we really want to try it out. I do promise you these points of views will totally be part of the story only through someone else's eyes and their part of the story as well. So yep, just need to know if it will be a good idea to continue. And there will be much more drama, since there are other princesses who have their stories to add on to. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty as I said before we shall begin now with Anna's point of view. She will start us off after she leaves Elsa by herself in the car. **

Anna's Point of View: Chapter 2

"Anna!" I keep walking ignoring my sister's voice, feeling the tears threating to make a return. I bite down on to my lower lip and wipe at my eyes trying to stop the flow of the tears.

_Why can't she understand that I love him? _I feel the anger and pain swell up inside me, the heartbreaking way Elsa had responded to me and Hans getting back together really did hurt.

_Does she not want me to be happy? Did I do something to her that made her not trust me? No, Anna, she said she does trust you, "It's him I don't trust." _Those words play back in my head as I recall the events that happened during the few minutes that have passed.

I let out a sigh, shaking my head and continue making my way to school with a heavy heart. "I have to prove her wrong. I need to show her that Hans loves me and I love him."

"_He's only going to do it again." No Elsa, that's were your wrong. Hans loves me he told me that last night._

*******Last Night*******

The lights are bright and blinding, swinging from side to side on the celling, the atmosphere thick and dark. I have to peer through the darkness and crowd of people to look for Elsa.

People pass me, holding red plastic cups with some type of liquid that reeks of alcohol. I scrunch up my nose as the two girls squeeze by me trying to get to their table, their hair a wild curly mess and with the lingering stink of cigarettes.

"Ugh. People can be such pigs at parties." I whisper to Rapunzel. She turns and looks at me. Her soft sea-green eyes are wide with fear as she gazes around the large crowd of people. "Then why did we come here again?"

I roll my eyes and begin to say something but I'm cut off by the loud blast of music as it starts to flow throughout the large house. "What?!"

"Never mind." She looks at me with a look of confusion and discomfort. I smile, shake my head and turn away as the music continues to play loud, drumming through my ears.

We sit there for a couple of minutes and then everyone is running and stumbling all over the place. I feel Rapunzel grab hold of my hand and start to squeeze it.

I watch with confusion and wonder where their all headed towards. _Why are they all running? Or are they running from something? Cops? A fight? What? _

I turn and Rapunzel waves her hand over my face. I grumble and pull it away, turning to look at her. She points off to distance. I think it's the dance floor.

There stands a tall guy with wavy dark brown hair and beautiful almond colored eyes. He wears a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with light blue jeans. His hair is messy and dirty in the sexy kind of way guys have it. His jaw line sharp and smooth, showing off his perfect white teeth and his smooth pink lips forming a smile, creating dimples at the sides of his mouth.

I feel my breath catch and my heart begin to beat at double time. _Fuck its Hans. And gosh is he so fucking sexy._

He talks to the people around him as he shakes hands and hugs a couple of them. He strides along the crowd, with a calm and ever so hot smile. He runs his hand through is hair, his long fingers inter twinging with his long strands of hair.

I feel every muscle in my body contract and I bite down on to my lip as I watch him move along the party people. My palms begin to sweat, my breathing becoming low and husky as his dark almond eyes flicker through the crowd almost as if in search of someone.

I feel my heart burst with want and need, with hope and desire that he is looking for me. _Oh I'm right here. Please turn this way, please Hans. Just turn your head and you'll see me._

Rapunzel tugs at my dress and I tear my gaze away from my Hans's sexy body. "What!" I hiss at her with anger and annoyance.

Rapunzel's lip is tight and her eyes are narrowed staring at me grimly. "Stop staring at him Anna. He left you and you're over here looking at him like he's some sort of god. You don't deserve to be with a guy like that and especially with the way he treated you. Anna find someone who's worth the while not Hans."

I chew at my lip as I give a quick glance over at where Hans stands now next to a brown haired girl who is giving him a megawatt smile. The brown haired girl flutters her long fake eyelashes at him as she softly grazes his arm with her fingertips.

_NO! He's mine you damn slut ._I feel jealously course through my blood and I clench my fist as I turn back to look at Rapunzel. She sees the look on my face and quickly glances at Hans. "Oh god, really Anna? He isn't with you anymore. He's single, he can flirt and dance with anyone he wants, and so can you."

I feel my body tense up as I think of Hans dancing with the brunette and her hands gliding over his shoulders, neck, jaw… _Anna, Rapunzel's right. He's not with you anymore and guess what? Neither are you, so he wants to play that way fine. Two can play at that game._

I relax and smile at Rapunzel, "You know what? Your right, I am single, so as we are both single why don't we have some fun huh?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and I feel her tense beneath me. She glances up at me, her sea-green eyes full of regret and fear. She grabs her hair and begins to twirl it around her fingers.

"Um… well I meant for you to go off and-"No you don't Rapunzel, we are both going to have fun tonight. Now come on, up. We are going to dance."

I grab hold of her hand and pull her out of the seat, dragging her out into the dance floor. Her short pink dress fits perfectly with her body, showing off her beautiful curves.

"Anna!" she hisses under her breath and stands awkwardly in the dance floor as everyone swings their bodies to the rhythm of the music. I smile brightly at her and give her a small twirl as the small amount of glitter on her dress catches the light and sparkle brightly.

I hear Rapunzel try to stifle a giggle but fails as she seems to relax a little. I laugh as she grabs hold of my hand begins to give me a couple of twirls. I close my eyes, listening to the song flow through the speakers as the bass pumps in and out.

I feel my dress swirl around me as my hair swings in motion. The little wind that's inside the house blows at my face as I feel the heat from the rest of the dancing bodies surrounding me radiate off of them.

I smile and laugh, throwing my hands up to the air not caring anymore about how much of a pig people at parties can be or about Hans and that brunette. _For all I care right now they can be making out. But so what? We aren't together anymore. _

The thought does make me a little sad but I manage to shrug it off as I continue to dance around, moving my hips to the beat of the music. I open my eyes and watch as Rapunzel swings her body from side to side, giving a couple of twirls and smiles at nothing in particular just enjoying the music and the feel of her body dancing around. Her eyes are closed and she laughs with joy.

_For once she's actually having fun._ I giggle and continue to move to the tempo of the song. I close my eyes once again and twirl one last time only to feel someone grab at my hips and stop me.

I open my eyes and stare into dark almond colored ones. I stop breathing, my head begins to swim and my heart clenches as I stare into Hans's deep dark brown eyes. His lips curl up into a grin and he slowly licks his bottom lip.

I swallow hard and force myself to breath. I begin to pant softly as I look down and see his hands holding my waist. His fingers stretched out against the soft fabric of my soft mint colored dress.

I feel the floor being sweep out from under me as I stumble into Hans's arms. I didn't realize how stiff I was until Hans dragged me over into his arms. I crash into his chest and I get a whiff of alcohol. I pull back a little and look up at him. He's tilting his head staring at me as he smiles down at me.

_Oh Hans, I've missed you so much._ He runs his hand up my side and I shiver feeling the warmth of his palm over the fabric of the dress.

His fingers glide over my shoulder and up my neck, tracing my jaw. I feel the soft touch of his fingers grab my chin and gently pull down.

I feel my lip pull away from my teeth and I realize I've been biting it. "You know I love it when you bite your lip Anna." His voice is deep, low and husky. Everything inside me melts as I clench his shirt and smile shyly up at him.

I feel dizzy as I stare into his eyes. My heart is pounding furiously as I slowly let my hands glide up his chest. A soft groan escapes his lips and he closes his eyes.

I let out a soft sigh, letting my hands slide up and over his shoulders. "And I love everything about you Hans." His eyes open and he smiles, his eyes shining with joy. Or that's what I think.

He lowers his head until our noses touch, "Oh Anna, I'm so stupid to have let you go. I'm sorry for ever hurting you my love."

_My love? Oh Hans! I forgive you and I love you so much. Please kiss me already. _I explode with lust, love, and desire. Everything around us disappears as all I see is Hans and listen to his voice flow through my ear.

"Anna please forgive me. I never knew I could feel this way for anyone. I'm so stupid for letting you go. You're everything I want, everything I need. You're my world to me Anna. Please Anna, I'm in love with you, I love you Anna."

I can't breathe and nothing comes out of my mouth. I can't move, my legs are stiff and at the same time like jelly. I could only stare into those dark almond colored eyes as they begin to search into mine. "Anna, please, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please say something Anna. Don't stay silent."

I don't say anything; all I do is begin to move. My hands travel up his back and spine, feeling his muscles under my fingers as I travel up his neck. I grasp the back of his hair and pull him down, crashing his lips with mine. I move them with urgency, my desire flowing through me, and he doesn't pull back, he only kisses me back. His lips move hard and rough against mine, pulling me closer into him and pressing my body against his.

Everything feels right, his hands running up and down my body, my hands traveling down his chest and abdomen, and our lips moving hard and fast against each other's. The passionate kiss becoming deeper as I feel his tongue run along my lips asking for entrance and I too willing oblige.

We separate breathlessly as he stares at me and I smile up at him, not letting go of him. "So, I'm guessing that you forgive me and want to be with me again."

"Yes Hans, I just couldn't resist you. I love you too. You're my world and everything I need as well." He lets out a sigh and holds me tightly, hugging me closely. "I was afraid you would say no to me Anna. Especially after everything I did to you," he says in a soft whisper against my ear.

_Hans I love you so much it doesn't matter what you did to me in the past, just don't ever do it again. _"Hans, I love you, so of course I will forgive you."

He looks at me with surprise and he smiles, "Everything?" I laugh and nod, kissing the side of his mouth and looking deep into his eyes. "Yes Hans, everything."

He grins and his eyes shine brightly as he lifts me in his arms and twirls me around. I hold him tight as I begin to giggle and watch as everything spins around me.

He puts me down on the ground only to sweep me off my feet. _Is this really happening? Am I really in the arms of my man? Did I really just kiss him? Did he really say he loves me? Yes Anna, you're in his arms. You did just kiss him and he really did say that he loves you! _

Everything feels so perfect as he carries me and walks out of the house and towards his car. Only before we leave I catch sight of Rapunzel staring at me in disbelief and horror. _Oh Rapunzel please let me have this. I love him and guess what? He loves me too! _

I close my eyes as the night air hits my face and I smile wilts fully as I begin to radiate joy and love. Hans smiles down at me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before putting me in the passenger seat of his car.

******Present******

I walk into school with a grim expression. I catch sight of Elsa's car parked in the parking lot. Rapunzel waves at me as she stands next to Merida. I force myself to smile and wave back as I approach them.

I feel tense and tired but I smile brightly and force the thought of Elsa and Hans yelling at each other out of my head. I make my way slowly over to my friends and take a deep breath, trying to make myself relax. _Of course Rapunzel will have questions to ask me. _

"Hey!" Rapunzel looks at me and smiles and Merida only stares at me. Rapunzel eyes me but keeps quite, knowing that I probably have gotten in a fight with Elsa. But Merida doesn't notice how tense I am and asks anyways. "Why didn't you come along with Elsa?"

"Oh, I thought I could walk today." I smile trying not to bite my lip and notice Elsa walking across the campus talking to Belle. They are headed into the cafeteria where most of the students hang out. Hans usually has a group in there as well.

I feel a knot form inside my stomach. _Oh_ _Elsa, just please stay out of this. Don't ruin this for me. Just please let me handle this. Why can't you just trust me?_

**Okay then so how was this part? Please let us know. As you well know this is Anna's part and next up we have Rapunzel's part now. She will start us off with Anna looking at Elsa walk on over to the cafeteria. **


End file.
